


Если карма тебя не ударит, это сделаю я

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, aesthetic, fem!Takasugi Shinsuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Оберни свою боль в силу ©
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112384
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Если карма тебя не ударит, это сделаю я

**Author's Note:**

> 1) [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/10/04/1c6a6a2887937da5fae3d108338fc574.jpg); 2) В роли human-версии фем!Такасуги — Юлия Санина; 3) размер 1000х1500 рх

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/10/04/86756ed62c5ca0b1f58a63dbc109bdcc.png)

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812438) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812474) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165154) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218341) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243658) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243874)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815732) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218224) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223492) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247255)


End file.
